


For His Innocence NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Cuties, M/M, mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jessica noticed Yoichi was acting kind of strange upon seeing Lacus. On a new mission, they see Lacus again, and this time Yoichi can't hide it as well. Thus, she suggests to Kimizuki to take him into a nearby cabin and...well, do the deed (to try and make him forget). Yeah, I just really didn't like them warping baby's personality... Anyhow! Shinya might find out he died and Guren brought him back, and then there'd probably be a fight. And Asuramaru may come out a few times.





	For His Innocence NSFW

Jessica hummed as she walked with the others. Being a newer member, she hadn't been around as long, but had buddied up to Mikaela and Yuuichiro rather quick, but it had been Yoichi that brought her out of her shell first. So, when she spotted Lacus up ahead of them, she immediately jerked her gaze in Yoichi's direction. Of course, she saw him shaking and glaring in that direction, so she nudged Kimizuki. "What?" he growled, but when he saw her point at Yoichi he tilted his head. "What?" he asked, and she said "You know that cabin we saw just back there?" When he nodded, she said "I... want you to take Yoichi there, and try and get his mind off Lacus." Kimizuki nodded, saying "You don't need to wait for us...Watch this for me." She squeaked as she caught Kiseki-O, asking "Don't you need it?" "There were no vampires around there." he said, and she blinked as she looked down at the duo weapon. "Well, looks like it's you and me." she muttered, watching the taller boy pull the smaller one along. She jumped when she heard a voice say " _You know, you're really cute~_ " "Kiseki-O..." she growled softly. Yuu sighed when Asuramaru growled " _Hey! Yuu, I don't like him talking like that. Go make him stop..._ " _Do I sense a rivalry developing?_ Yuu placed a palm to his face.  
  
"Shush, Ash..." he said, shaking his head. The demon huffed, but fell silent in the sword. Yuu honestly felt he might be pouting, but said nothing. Mika chuckled a bit as he walked up beside his friend (and lover). "Are the demons trying to one up each other?" he asked, and Yuu sighed "Basically, yeah..." "For our Jessica?" Mika asked, and Yuu could only nod. Mika shook his head, saying "Let them...I'm sure she'll put them in their place." Yuu gave him a look, then shrugged as he said "We'll see..." Mika looked ahead, to where Mitsu and Noa appeared to be confronting Lacus, and saw the vampire just laughed at the girls. Shaking his head, Mika said "Looks like we might be needed...Let's go." Yuu nodded, taking Jessica by the hand and pulling her along. Jessica tilted her head as she looked at him, but followed silently along. As they walked, she placed a hand on the sword, and Yuu looked at her then smiled, softly asking "Want to hold im?" She shrugged, and he chuckled as he placed the sword in her hands, taking Kiseki-O and placing him on her the way Kimizuki always wore the weapon. Jessica smiled at him, then smiled down at Asuramaru as she held the sword.  
  
-Back at that cabin-  
Kimizuki glanced at Yoichi, when the shorter boy asked "U-Um, Kimizuki- kun...W-What are we doing here?" Kimizuki had a glint in his eye, a glint that did not go unnoticed by Yoichi. The green eyed boy felt a shiver run through his body, and whimpered as he backed up. Kimizuki said "Aw, now don't be afraid, Yoichi. Look, I don't even have Kiseki-O with me. I don't want to hurt you...If you hurt me, I'll take it. I just want to help you relax." Yoichi shook his head, saying "B-But, how? The only thing left here is a bed, Kimizuki-kun." The red haired boy said "Take a wild guess, Yoichi..." Yoichi's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-No...Kimizuki, please no..." he said, and the redhead asked "What are you so afraid of?" Yoichi said "I-It's going to hurt! A-And...I am going to end up messing it up somehow..." "Oh, Yoichi...You won't mess up. Everyone has a first time, and it's never perfect. Besides, the only thing that needs to be pretty is you, and Yoichi you're very pretty." The brunette found himself flushing, squeaking "R-Really?" "Why don't you come here and find out?"  
  
With a whimper, the brunette approached the redhead, gasping as he was pulled close by him. Kimizuki pressed their lips together, and after a moment Yoichi pressed closer, moaning into his mouth when a certain problem that arose rubbed against the redhead's own. Kimizuki glanced at Yoichi, then chuckled softly and said "Need a little help, Yoichi?" The green eyed boy squeaked as he blushed a bit, then sighed and nodded as he kept his gaze downward. The redhead smiled, nuzzling him, then said "Up onto the bed..." The brunette felt his whole face heat up, shivering as he climbed up on the bed as Kimizuki instructed him to.  
  
-small transition thing-  
Yuu sighed as Lacus laughed at them, but at least Ash seemed happy now. He smiled as he looked at the sword, then jerked his chin up as another of the monsters appeared. "Oh, wonderful..." he growled, taking Ash back as Mika pulled out his own sword. Surprisingly, Rene nudged Lacus, and they took off for the thing, leaving the others behind to blink and stutter, then wield their own weapons. Jessica growled as she summoned up her bow, saying "Shoot the enemy, Yasha." The bow thrummed in her hands as she notched an arrow, and she smirked as she fired. She yelped when the thing whipped a shadowy tendril at her, the bow being knocked from her hands. "Yasha!" she cried, startling when she saw Kiseki-O, the demon pulling the duo weapon from the holders and placing the redhead's hands on them. He kept his hands over hers, seeming to silently guide her in using them...  
  
/back to the cabin/  
| Yoichi moaned and panted, writhing under the redhead, shuddering as Kimizuki thrust into him. Their hands were entwined, Yoichi's gripping a bit tighter then Kimizuki's did. "Yoichi... Let me hear your voice." the redhead said. "Ah, Kimizuki...Ah, nnn...Hah, ah, ah, hah...Mmm, ah." Yoichi panted and moaned, causing Kimizuki to smile. He thrust quicker now, Yoichi gasping softly and yelping a bit as Kimizuki located his spot. His moans only got louder at each consecutive thrust thereafter, and Kimizuki smiled as he kept up the movement, until they both came, one hand wrapped around Yoichi's member to aid him in doing so. |  
  
-small skip-  
When they managed to make it back to the others, Kimizuki was surprised to see them all sitting around and laughing, even Mika. "Yo, Kimizuki! Hey, Yoichi." Yuu called, with a wave. "What happened?" Kimizuki asked, and Yuu laughed again. "It was awesome! Jessica was using her Yasha and he got knocked away... But then, then Kiseki-O left your blades and showed her how to use them! I'm actually surprised, considering he's your demon and not hers...But seriously, you should have seen her!" Yuu exclaimed. "Your Ashura Cannon was ten times cooler." the redhead female huffed, hands brushing over her bow. Kimizuki chuckled and smiled at Jessica, then sighed. "Yuu, I'm relatively sure Kiseki-O has a minor crush on Jessica...That's probably why he let her wield him." the redhead male said. "Well...I mean...Yeah..." Yuu said, seeming lost on what to say here. Jessica was still 'petting' the bow, and whispered "You alright, Yasha?" " _I am fine. The bow isn't even damaged._ " the wolf demon yipped, then materialized from the bow, pressing up against the young woman as she placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing his forehead.  
  
The wolf demon wagged his tail as he leaned into her, nuzzling his mistress and making soft, almost odd, huffy woofing sounds. Jessica giggled softly, then tipped her head when Yoichi cleared his throat. The boy was looking at Lacus, but refrained to ignoring the vampire rather quickly. Jessica's gaze softened, until Kimizuki said "Hey, Yuu...Let's see which of our demons is a better teacher." "Huh?" Yuu asked, and Kimizuki said "Let's have them each try and show Jessica how to use our weapons, and see which does a better job." "That's no fair, she already knows how to use yours... Besides, how would we know who did a better job?" Yuu asked. The redhead male snorted, then said "Fine, have Asuramaru teach her how to use the sword then. I want to see her use Kiseki-O..." Yuu smirked as he said "Oh, your jealous of us~ Because you missed it. Fine... Asuramaru, come on out here." The dark haired demon tilted his head, materializing, and said "Yes, Yuu?" Yuu said "Show her how to use you, Ash. Kimizuki wants to see her use you and Kiseki-O both." "But there aren't any enemies, Yuu...She isn't going to let me touch her." the little demon huffed. "Just try. I'll talk to her." Yuu said, and Ash sighed but only nodded. "Alright..."  
  
Jessica glanced up as the raven haired, green eyed boy approached her, tipping her head to the side a little as she did. "Yes, Yuu?" she asked, regarding him quietly as the wolf yipped and returned to her bow. She dematerialized the bow, smiling as she did, then looked up at her friend again. "Will you let Ash show you how to use the sword? Please? Kimizuki really wants to see you wield Kiseki-O again, and I suppose Asuramaru as well." The redhead narrowed her eyes faintly, then sighed reluctantly and said "Fine..." "Good girl." the green eyed raven said happily, smiling as he beckoned the dark haired demon over. Asuramaru made no sound as he approached, watching Jessica carefully for any sign of aggression or the like. She gave him a look, but other then that she only huffed and kept her focus on Yuu. The green eyed raven smiled at her, then said "S'okay Ash." The little demon nodded at him, but seemed nervous, which in Yuu's opinion was odd of a demon. The redhead female sighed as she waited, nearly jumping when the sword was placed in her hands, and she tried to ignore her racing heart when the demon pressed up behind her, taking her hands and positioning them then speaking. "Swing it like this." he said, showing her the motion then moving back to let her try, seeming to know she didn't like him right at her back. "No, not like that." he huffed, showing her again. "Yes, that's a little better." he said, after two more attempts. After nearly half an hour, he said she had it, and disappeared back into the sword. The redhead looked down at the sword.  
  
She hummed as she swung it around, then asked "Asura...Cannon?" The demon shook his head, the redhead jumping when, however, he allowed the flaming swords to appear. "Holy crap! She actually did it! Yuu, does your demon have a crush on her too?" Kimizuki asked. "I'm pretty sure..." the sword wielder sighed, taking the sword back as the Cannon disappeared again. Kimizuki handed the duo blades to Jessica, watching with a touch of pride as she jumped and leaped, spinning as she swung the blades and slashed a bit. He chuckled as she gave them back, panting, and said "Our demons are pretty good teachers." Jessica eyed the boys, then got a mischievous look on her face as she said "Let's have a contest..." The boys looked at her, asking "What kind of contest?" "Just...maybe a training session? I... wanted to have a shooting contest, but..." Yuu said "Yoichi, come here! Jessica, Asura Cannon can shoot off like bullets or arrows, so the three of us can try. We'll find something else for you and Kimizuki to do." The redhead nodded, watching as Yoichi came trotting over. Silent, she and Yoichi notched arrows, as Yuu said "Asura Cannon!" They released their arrows at the same time the swords zipped off. The demon wolf yipped as he came out of one of the arrows, nipping at the swords. "Yasha!" Jessica yelped, both she and Yuu blinking in surprise when Ash left the swords, as he did so to put one hand on the wolf's neck, the other petting and scratching behind his ears.  
  
Yasha yipped and whimpered as he nuzzled and licked the former-vampire, ears back and tail going a mile a minute. Ash chuckled softly as he gave a few final pets and scratches, then moved back and went back into the sword, the Cannon having vanished. "Looks like Gekkoin wins..." Jessica and Yuu said at the same time, then blinked and laughed. Yoichi, dematerializing his bow, squeaked as Kimizuki came up behind him and hugged him. He smiled as he touched the redhead's cheek, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you, Yoichi." Kimizuki said, and the brunette said "I-I love you too." Jessica smiled as she looked at the boys, then giggled softly a bit. She saw Rene take Lacus by the wrist, seemingly in urgency, and tipped her head, then shook it as she looked at Yuu and Mika, smiling lightly at the boys. The group headed back to where Guren and Shinya had staked out.  
  
(Wanted to get it done, but should I write a second part, for upset Shinya after finding out he died and was brought back?)  
  
_End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
